


Remember Forever

by KatLeePT



Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll remember this night forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Forever

        He can't get over how big the moon is out here in the Transylvanian wilds. He doesn't know how he never noticed before how large it is or how immense its glory. Maybe it's the way it fills the midnight sky, all but drowning out the thick blanket of glittering stars surrounding it and Wayne's and Wanda's howls as they work, several miles away, on their next cub. Maybe it's the way Mavis smiles in awe of it, or the way it sparkles in her dark and shimmering eyes. Maybe it's the way it bathes her pale skin with a silver glow or the way it seems to surround her as she changes into a bat and flies closer to it.

        Jonathan leans back on the tall, grassy hillside, a huge smile filling his face and his own eyes glittering with a light they never held before he came to this wild place in Transylvania and met the love of his life. It is the way, he realizes, that the moon makes his cherished Mavis look, the way it seems to caress her skin like a lover as he longs to do and one day will. One look at the way the moon is reflected in her dark orbs makes his mortal heart skip a beat.

        He wants to remember this moment forever, but he didn't bring a camera. He never takes her picture or photographs any of the other monsters, their friends and her family. He never will, because he'll never take the risk that the knowledge of their existence might fall into the wrong hands, hands that are human like his but also so different, so full of hate, ignorance, and the burning desire to kill those he loves.

        Jonathan's smile grows as he watches his beloved's flight and adores the way the silver moonlight basks on her leathery, black wings in her tiny, bat form. He'll never take her picture, but he doesn't need to in order to remember any of this. He'll remember this moment as she flies to him, changes back into her girl form, drops down on top of him, and kisses him. He'll remember it forever, because he'll love her for all eternity.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
